Animal ive Become
by OliviaTaylor
Summary: Horatio is going to kill his father and no one is going to stop him except maybe Calleigh! DuCaine song fic


**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times i've tried**

**But i'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I**** can't control myself**

Horatio doesn't know how many times he's told himself. That he can't escape this hell no matter how many times he tried. He just wished that someone would get him through this nightmare. He couldn't control what was going on in him. The anger he felt inside was swelling up if he didn't do something fast he might hurt someone close to him like Calleigh his bullet girl. That thought scared him. The cause of his anger was his father.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times i've lied**

**(So many times i've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

Calleigh saw the look on Horatio face he looked he had no self control. She walked over to her handsome man to try and comfort him or at least help him some how. She walked into his office over towards his desk to ask. "Horatio are you ok?" Calleigh asked with concern on her face. Horatio looked at Calleigh and said " Do I look ok!?" Horatio said angrily. Calleigh knew he didn't mean to sound so angry. Calleigh saw a piece of a news paper clipping that read " Robert James Caine was let out of prison for good behavior"

When she read that she knew why Horatio was upset now. " Horatio your not going to go after him are you?" she asked Horatio replied " So what if I do he does not deserve to be let out of prison Calleigh. That monster killed my mother now I'm going to kill him." he said with anger and confusion in his voice.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have becom****e**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

With that he went to his desk drawl and took out his piece loaded ready for firing. As he was getting up from his desk to leave Calleigh stood in front of him. She knew that if she let him leave she was never going to see her handsome ever again. "please Horatio no don't Please we can talk about this. Don't do this if you do this you'll only stoop to his level." Calleigh said pleadedly horatio knew if he did this he would but that man killed his mother and would have killed him and brother if an officer hadn't come that's one of the reasons why he joined the Miami-PD. So he put his weapon down on the desk then sat down in the chair put his head down and did something he hadn't done in awhile cried. He didn't care that Calleigh was there he just had to let it all out. " ohh Handsome it's ok I'm here for you now and forever Horatio Caine." Calleigh said comforting him any way she could because Calleigh Duquesne loved Horatio Caine with all of her heart. And she wasn't going to let the darkness that was his father take him away from her.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

**

* * *

**

I do not own the csi: Miami crew wish I did thou. Curse you dick wolf. read and review please.

BG14: wow i love my story!

Calleighand Horatio: we like it too

* * *


End file.
